It is known that brushes, in particular toothbrushes, comprise a brush head and a shaft or a handle. Individual bristle filaments are grouped together to form bristle bundles or bristle tufts which are arranged in a predefined geometry onto the brush head. The bristle tufts are fastened by anchors or anchor wires into blind ended tuft holes. Alternatively, anchor free or hot tufting methods are known to fasten the filaments to the brush head. According to the anchor free tufting method, the filament tufts are arranged in through-holes of a flat bristle carrier, so that the non-cleaning ends protrude over the bristle carrier plane. Then, the non-cleaning ends are molten to fasten the filament tufts durably to the bristle carrier and, finally, the carrier is mounted to the brush head, for instance, by ultrasonic welding. It is also known that filaments are arranged in a predefined bristle pattern, then, the filament ends of one tuft are fused and the fused tuft ends are over-molded by the thermoplastic used as material for the brush head and/or the handle. In comparison with anchor-tufted bristles, anchor-free tufting may result in a higher variability in bristle pattern or a more hygienic toothbrush surface. However, anchor free or hot tufting methods are so far mainly used for manual toothbrushes. The main problem is the higher material requirements for powered toothbrushes. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an alternative anchor free or hot tufting method for the production of brush heads which can be used to produce both, manual and electric oral care devices.